


Cable knit sweaters

by Makacska



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Edging, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29882232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makacska/pseuds/Makacska
Summary: Jaeyoon has fun with you after a vlive.
Relationships: Lee Jaeyoon/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Cable knit sweaters

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this fanfic the day the vlive when Jaeyoon made candied fruits happened after my friend took a screenshot of him.  
> However, I haven't dared to post it till now. Please be nice!  
> Enjoy!

Cable knit sweaters, baggy pants, puffy cheeks, and sunny smiles. This is what baby Fantasys see when they first watch a Jaeyoon vlive. Teasing smiles, cheeky flashes of skin, and some not-so-innocent food related shenanigans are what are waiting for them later. And then a lucky few people get to see behind the curtains of fame and experience the real deal.  
  
You were one of these poor unfortunate souls who thought they were getting a cutie pie boyfriend when pairing up with Jaeyoon. What you did not expect was the sadistic edge he had when it came to teasing his partners. Not that you were complaining… after. However, while he was in the mood? May someone have mercy on you because Jaeyoon certainly will not.  
  
You were not entirely clear on how you ended up being tied to the bed, naked, with Jaeyoon above you but alas here you were. You whined, your body convulsing trying to get him to touch you, but he pulled his hand away and tsked at you.  
  
“Y/N, Y/N, Y/N. Why did you think that will work?” he says in a sweet voice, his hands returning to hover over your skin just barely not touching. You could feel the heat of his body on yours, but he _would.just.not.touch.you_. He had been playing this game with you for at least what felt like half an hour, but you lost your sense of time somewhere along the third kiss, so it might have been longer or shorter.  
  
“Do you want to touch me? Or do you want me to touch you? I know you like to touch my body. I have seen the way you look at me, you know. You are so cute when you get flustered when I catch you.” He teases and you moan at his voice in your ears, electricity shooting down your spine and in between your legs. His hand that was hovering over your ribs, slowly slid up your breasts and your nipples hardened, trying to get him to touch.  
  
“See? Your body is just yearning for mine,” he chuckled “but I don’t think I will give it what it wants yet.”  
  
_Fantasy don’t know shit about Yoonie_ you thought to yourself as he was clearly getting off of torturing you. But you could not speak, that was an automatic game over. Moaning, groaning, screaming were all fair game, but no words. So, you could not even beg him to finally release you and fuck you into the bed. Instead, you could feel your wetness slide down between your butt cheeks as you kept convulsing whenever he got to particularly sensitive spots.  
  
“Hmm, you know today I was making those candied fruits on vlive? And I bit into those strawberries that looked like someone came all over them?” he looked into your eyes with a wicked grin on his lips and then slowly licked along his lips. “I did that for you, baby. I know how much you enjoy looking at my lips. I thought you would enjoy looking at me suck on something so… naughty. But I got hard from it. That’s when I decided to play this game with you tonight. It’s not fair to make your loving boyfriend hard on camera, you know?” You wanted to protest that it was his idea, but you did indeed enjoy his lips puckering out as he sucked on the white sugar on the strawberries. The knowledge that he was hard during the whole time while playing his cutesy role made you whimper.  
  
His hand has drifted above your wet folds, the heat getting unbearable as he hovered there. You almost bucked into him, but you knew he would just pull his hand away and the heat was better than nothing.  
  
“How long should I torture you for? I kind of want to play with you some more, but then I also want to wash away the sweetness with your taste. I was imagining that the whole time I was talking to the fans, you know. How you will taste by the time I am done with you. The first time, then on my fingers again, then how you taste after I fucked you full of my cum.”  
  
You trembled as he detailed what he wanted to do to you. Jaeyoon was really talented with his mouth, and not only at singing. The last time he only stopped after making you cum 3 times in a row because you had somewhere to go. Your abs were sore for days after from shaking so much.  
  
“If I were to taste you right now, darling, would I taste your juices? Nod or shake your head for me.” You nodded immediately and several times, enthusiastically and he chuckled at you. He was still hovering in the same place, and you were almost getting used to the feeling. But then you felt something, and you almost screamed as he touched your folds with the lightest of touches, not even there for half a second before retreating his finger to pop it into his mouth. You were heaving as the electricity was cursing through your veins, making your muscles almost cramp up. Tears were rolling down the side of your face into your hair as you were overwhelmed with his touch.  
  
“Hmm, you taste so good, darling. I want to taste more.” He said and before you could react, he moved down to between your legs and lapped through your folds, circling your clit with his tongue and then sticking his tongue inside of you. And that all it took for you to have your first orgasm of the night, muscles clenching around his tongue, screaming and he moaned into you, lapping at the juices gushing out of you. You were sobbing from the release as your vision whited out for a second before coming back to Earth, your body shaking with each small lick that Jaeyoon was showering you with, cleaning you up.  
  
You were still shaking when he climbed up your body, covering yours completely with his as he knew you liked and made you feel safe, letting you take his body weight while kissing you sweetly on your lips. You could taste yourself in his mouth but just barely as you had no power to properly kiss him back.  
  
“You were amazing, baby. So good for me. So beautiful,” he murmured while pecking your lips, cheeks, eyes as you calmed down. “You can speak, darling.”  
  
You nodded but did not speak. You were not sure you could, so rather you rattled your hands, pulling on the bed and Jaeyoon reached above you to release you. You immediately sneaked your hands around his back and pulled him onto your body, hugging him strong. He gathered you into his arms, hugging you back. As you calmed down, you nuzzled your face into his skin before kissing whatever you could reach.  
  
“Hmm, my baby already wants more? I have spoiled you so much. But then you deserve it, don’t you?” he purred into your ears and you moaned with the want cursing in your veins again, thinking about what he promised to do to you.  
  
“Please, Yoonie” you whisper, throat dry from screaming.  
  
“What my baby wants, my baby gets.” And you did.


End file.
